You Are My Destiny
by snowhitexo
Summary: XIUHAN/XIUHUN Kehilangan anggota keluarga adalah pukulan terberat untuk Minseok, dia tak lagi seceria dulu. Hingga akhirnya Keluarga Choi membawanya pindah ke kota Seoul, kota dimana dia kembali menemukan semangat baru setelah bertemu kakak beradik Oh, Luhan dan Sehun. GS


"Anda mau yang warna pink atau biru?", tanya pelayan toko

"Aku pilih yang ini", tunjuk seorang pria bersyal biru. "Bisa kau bungkuskan untukku? Ehmmm… dan tolong masukkkan ini di kotaknya", menyerahkan sebuah kartu ucapan kepada pelayan toko.

"Baik..,", ucap pelayan toko

.

Jinki melirik jam tangannya lagi, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, bergegas dia melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat. Dia ingin segera sampai ke rumah, tangannya dengan hati-hati membawa sekotak besar hadiah. Hari ini, 26 Maret, tanggal kelahiran adiknya Minseok. Dia merasa bersalah karena selama ini terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi tadi pagi dia sudah berjanji untuk merayakan ulang tahun Minseok bersama.

Minseok adalah adik kesayangannya, kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan mobil. Semenjak orang tua mereka meninggal, Jinki yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga dan sejak saat itu juga Jinki selalu merasa bersalah ketika harus meninggalkan Minseok di rumah sendirian dan membiarkannya menunggu hingga larut malam.

"Minseok, sepertinya Oppa akan datang terlambat.. tunggu Oppa sebentar lagi ya..", Jinki menutup teleponnya kemudian tersenyum senang, tidak sabar untuk segera memberikan hadiah itu pada adiknya.

.

.

Berkali-kali Minseok melihat ke luar, berharap melihat kakaknya pulang. Tapi yang dia lihat hanyalah kegelapan malam dan pintu gerbang yang tertutup rapat. Minseok kembali ke dalam rumah dengan perasaan kecewa. Dia mulai berpikir kakaknya melupakannya lagi tapi kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya pasti, yakin jika kakaknya akan menepati janjinya. Kue tart yang dia beli tadi siang sudah ada di depannya lengkap dengan lilin berbentuk angka 16, Minseok juga tak lupa menaruh foto kedua orang tuanya di samping kue.

.

Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, tanggal 26 akan segera berakhir dan Jinki benar-benar belum pulang. kedua kelopak mata minseok mulai berair.

"Appa, Eomma.. kalian tahu kan hari ini ulang tahunku ?", dipandanginya foto kedua orang tuanya. "dan tahun ini aku merayakan ulang tahunku sendiri, Oppa tidak menepati janjinya", air mata Minseok jatuh begitu saja membasahi frame foto yang dia pegang. "Ah maafkan aku sudah menjadi anak yang cengeng, mungkin saat ini Oppa terjebak macet atau sibuk memilih hadiah untukku ya,.. aku tidak boleh manja kan, aku sudah berjanji pada kalian..", Minseok menyeka air matanya cepat, kemudian dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, dia mulai menyalakan lilin.

"Doaku tahun ini sederhana, aku ingin Oppa dan aku hidup bahagia". Minseok hampir saja meniup lilin ketika tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi telepon dari ruang tengah.

"Halo? Ya benar ini rumah…", suara Minseok menggantung, tiba-tiba dia tak punya kekuatan untuk berkata, tenggorokannya benar-benar tercekat saat mendengar seseorang di sana berbicaraa. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya dia bisa menirukan kalimat yang didengarnya, "Kecela..ka..an?", ujarnya terbata. _Kenapa harus terjadi pada kakakku? Kenapa harus di hari ulang tahunku, hari dimana seharusnya aku berbahagia?_ betapa hati Minseok sangat hancur.

.

.

Bau obat sangat menyengat di sepanjang koridor ini. Sesakit apapun perasaannya, Minseok berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis lagi di depan kakaknya. Setelah memohon pada dokter, akhirnya Minseok diizinkan untuk masuk ke ruang ICU. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk, tapi hatinya kembali lemah saat melihat kakaknya berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan berbagai selang di tubuhnya.

"Oppa, kau terlambat lagi..", ucapnya menahan tangis dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. "Baiklah kali ini aku maafkan, tahun lalu aku sudah melewatkan ulang tahunku sendiri dan tahun ini aku tidak mau itu terulang lagi. Aku bahkan sampai rela repot-repot mendatangimu di sini. Tadinya aku mau membawa kue asli lengkap dengan lilinya tapi dokter tampan di depan sana tidak mengijinkannya. Oh iya Oppa, coba lihat apa yang aku bawa..", Minseok mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan menunjukkan aplikasi kue ulang tahun dengan lilin menyala di atasnya. "Ini sangat lucu kan, kita bisa bebas memilih bentuk kue dan angka lilinnya.. Lihatlah.. Ayo lihat..", suara Minseok mulai tercekat.

Hening

Tubuh Jinki bergeming, tak ada suara apapun selain mesin di dekatnya. Minseok menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, mencegah agar air mata bodoh itu tak jatuh di depan kakaknya.

"Kau ini selalu saja mengacuhkanku, ya sudah aku mau meniup lilinku dulu..", Minseok memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum meniup layar ponselnya. "Oppa, kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku?", diraihnya tangan kakaknya, Minseok bersyukur tangan itu masih terasa hangat. Minseok meletakkan kepalanya di pinggiran tempat tidur, sambil terus menggenggam tangannya

"Oppa, kau tahu tadi aku berdoa apa? Kesembuhannmu. Kau tahu hadiah apa yang paling kuinginkan? Kesembuhanmu..", air mata minseok membasahi tangan jinki, dihapusnya jejak basah itu dengan telapak tangannya. Saat minseok menegakkan kepalanya saat itulah dia melihat ada titik bening mengalir dari sudut matanya. Emosinya meledak, minseok langsung memeluk tubuh kakaknya.

"Oppa, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu", tangisnya pecah. "Kau boleh meninggalkanku seharian, aku tidak akan protes lagi, aku tidak akan marah jika kau melupakan janjimu", Minseok mulai mengguncangkan tubuhnya, berharap kakaknya akan bangun dan memarahinya. Sama seperti jika dia iseng mengganggu tidurnya dan kakaknya akan langsung turun dari tempat tidur untuk mengejarnya.

Beberapa suster menyeretnya ke luar. "Maaf nona, kau harus tenang ini rumah sakit, biarkan pasien beristirahat" suster itu mencoba menenangkannya. Minseok menunduk dengan masih terisak.

Minseok terduduk di kursi panjang di koridor rumah sakit. Matanya sembab. Dia terdiam memandangi lantai, seorang suster datang menghampirinya.

"Anda yang bernama Minseok", tanya suster itu. Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk. "Oh iya, ini..", menyerahkan sebungkus kotak besar berhiaskan pita merah padanya. "Menurut orang yang menolong pasien, ini ditemukan di dekatnya"

"Terima kasih", Minseok sedikit membungkukan badannya.

Minseok membuka kotak itu, dia terkejut karena isinya adalah sebuah boneka Teddy bear besar berwarna putih. Boneka yang pernah mereka lihat di sebuah toko boneka. Kakaknya berjanji akan membelikannya untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya nanti, dan… dia menepatinya.

Di dalam kotak itu, terselip sebuah kartu, perlahan ia membuka dan membacanya,,, matanya berkaca-kaca

 _Selamat ulang tahun Minseok. Semoga kau selalu berbahagia. Maafkan Oppamu ya, karena selalu pulang larut malam dan membuatmu menunggu.. Oppa janji akan lebih sering bersamamu, Oppa harap di ulang tahunmu kali ini, kamu bertambah dewasa dan kau tidak boleh cengeng. Peluk boneka ini jika merindukan Oppa. Minseok, Oppa sangat menyayangimu, kau adalah kebahagiaan untukku._

Tangis Minseok kembali pecah, kali ini ia memeluk boneka itu dengan sangat erat. Ia merasa sangat sedih.

.

.

.

"Koma?", tanyanya tidak percaya

"Benar, nona. Benturan di kepalanya sangat parah. Ini membuatnya otaknya mengalami cedera otak yang serius", dokter bedah itu mencoba menjelaskan. Minseok terdiam. "Bahkan kami rasa, dia tidak akan…"

"Kakakku pasti sembuh", potong Minseok yakin.

Dokterpun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dokter itu meninggalkan Minseok yang masih terpaku di depan kamar Jinki. Dokter bedah itu tidak sampai hati memberi tahu kemungkinan kakaknya untuk hidup hanya 10%.

Keyakinan Minseok sangat tinggi, setiap hari ia selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhan kakaknya. Jinki yang mengajarkannya untuk percaya pada Tuhan dan keajaiban. Minseok pun melakukannya, setiap hari sepulang sekolah dia selalu pergi ke rumah sakit dan menemui kakaknya.

"Oppa, kau tahu hari ini kelasku kosong jadi aku bisa menemuimu lebih awal", meletakkan bunga tulip di vas bunga dan menyiramnya. "Kau benar-benar menepati janjimu ya? Sekarang kau lebih sering bersamaku", Minseok memeluknya.

"Nah, Oppa… sekarang aku harus pulang ke rumah", mengemasi tasnya. "Besok, aku akan menemuimu lagi ya.. Byee..!", melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan kakaknya. Itulah yang dilakukan Minseok selama dua bulan terakhir, berusaha ceria di hadapan kakaknya, selalu ingat pesan Jinki di hari ulang tahunnya. Hari itu saat Minseok pergi meninggalkan kamar , Jinki kembali menangis dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Minseok begitu bersemangat keesokan harinya. Hari sabtu sekolahnya libur jadi dia bisa seharian menemani kakaknya di rumah sakit. Di tengah perjalanan dia tidak lupa membeli seikat bunga lagi, minseok selalu membawa bunga yang berbeda setiap hari. "Woah, bunga mawar putih ini sangat cantik, Oppa pasti akan senang", gumamnya.

.

Di depan kamar Jinki, Minseok melihat ada Bibi Choi dan sepupunya Minho sedang berbincang dengan seorang dokter.

"Baiklah Nyonya, saya permisi dulu..", ujar dokter itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Minho, Bibi.. kapan kalian datang dari Seoul?", Minseok menyambut mereka dengan ceria. "Kenapa tidak ke rumah dulu, ah seharusnya aku membawa makanan dan minuman ringan untuk kalian ya..", selama ini yang menjadi walinya untuk mengurusi segala hal tentang perawatan kakaknya di rumah sakit adalah keluarga Choi, jadi tak heran jika dia melihat bibinya sering datang menjenguk.

"Minseok, duduklah. Ada yang ingin Bibi bicarakan..", Nyonya Choi membimbing tubuh mungil Minseok untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat mereka. Melihat Minho yang membalikkan tubuhnya membuatnya perasaannya tak enak.

"Bibi ada apa? jangan membuatku takut..",

Nyonya Choi terlihat kesulitan untuk memulai kalimatnya, tapi dia tak punya pilihan selain menyampaikannya pada gadis di depannya ini, "Jinki, dia.. dia baru saja meninggal". Minseok tersentak.

"Bohong..!, kakakku baik-baik saja", ucapnya hampir berteriak

"Tidak Minseok.. Tidak.., dengarkan Bibi.. apapun yang terjadi kami selalu akan menjagamu.. ada kami.. kami juga keluargamu..". Minseok mendorong tubuh bibinya menjauh saat akan memeluknya. Dadanya naik turun dengan segala emosi yang tertahan.

"Seoki, katakan sesuatu. Bibi mohon..", Nyonya Choi menatapnya khawatir. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat tanpa ekspresi. Lagi-lagi minseok mengibaskan tangan bibinya yang mencoba meraih tangannya. Minseok bangkit dan memundurkan langkahnya menjauh. Dia terus berlari, tak peduli lagi dengan panggilan sepupu atau bibinya itu.

.

Minho dan Nyonya Choi sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Minseok, bahkan gadis itu menolak untuk melihat kakaknya untuk terakhir kali. "Eomma, apa dia akan baik-baik saja?", melihat Minseok yang berlari menjauh.

"Hatinya, pasti sangat sedih lebih dari siapapun. Berikan sepupumu waktu untuk sendiri", ucap ibunya prihatin

.

.

Minseok berlari pulang ke rumah, hatinya hancur. Dia langsung masuk dan mengunci kamarnya. Duduk terdiam di depan meja belajarnya, dia tidak menangis. Minseok mengeluarkan toples besar berisi lipatan origami berbentuk burung bangau aneka warna dan menumpahkan seluruhnya di atas meja.

"Kata orang jika aku membuat 1000 burung bangau dan membuat satu permohonan dengan tulus, maka keinginanku akan terkabul. Setiap hari aku membuat lebih dari 20 burung bangau, dan tadi malam aku menyelesaikan burung bangau ke 1000", dia berbicara sambil menatap foto kakaknya. "Lalu sebelum tidur aku membuat permohonan agar Tuhan memberimu kesembuhan dan mengangkat segala kesakitanmu..", suaranya terdengar parau.

"Dan Tuhan mengabulkannya..", ucapnya tertahan. "Kau sekarang sembuh,. Selamat Oppa, sekarang kau tidak lagi merasa sakit dan tersiksa", mulai terisak. "Tapi Oppa, kau berbohong padaku, kau berjanji akan menjaga dan bersamaku. Bahkan terakhir kau bilang ingin mengajakku ke pantai. Kau bohong", tangis Minseok pecah, air matanya mengalir deras.

"Siapa yang akan memarahiku ketika aku pulang malam? Siapa yang akan mengajakku ke pantai? Sekarang aku tidak punya seseorang yang akan aku tunggui tiap malam. Bahkan kau tidak sempat meniup lilin di kue ulang tahunmu bulan depan, kau pergi begitu saja. Kau juga meninggalkanku sendiri. Setidaknya katakan selamat tinggal padaku..", meraih boneka dan memeluknya. "Oppa, aku merindukannmu", air matanya jatuh membasahi boneka Teddy Bear-nya.

.

.

Hari ini genap setahun kepergian kakaknya, tapi bagi Minseok setiap hari adalah sama. Hari dimana kakaknya pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Minho dan kakaknya yang bernama Siwon sering datang menginap di rumah untuk menemaninya, mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Minseok kini berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam dan sering mengunci diri di kamar. Minseok merasa hidupnya sangat kesepian.

"Baiklah Eomma..", Siwon menutup teleponnya. Dia menghela nafas. Minho hanya diam menunggu kakaknya bicara.

"Kita akan pindah minggu depan, ini satu-satunya jalan untuk membuat Minseok melupakan kesedihannya. Rumah ini dan semua kenangan tentang keluarganya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan Minseok", melihat sekeliling ruangan, dimana banyak tergantung foto Minseok sekeluarga.

"Aku akan bicara pada Minseok nanti malam", ucapnya pelan. Siwon hanya mengangguk, dia masih tidak percaya Jinki bisa pergi secepat itu. Dia masih ingat jelas kata-kata sepupunya saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

" _Siwon, kau mau berjanji padaku?", tanyanya penuh harap._

" _Ehmm..apa?", Siwon balik bertanya_

" _Jika aku tidak ada, tolong jaga adikku ya?!", menatap Siwon._

" _Kenapa tidak kau saja, kau kan kakaknya..", Siwon tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Jinki yang terdengar sangat aneh._

" _Hahahaha, tentu saja tapi dia kan juga adikmu. Bukankah kita harus saling menjaga..", Jinki tertawa dan memeluk Siwon erat._

Saat inilah Siwon mengerti semua perkataan Jinki dulu, "Tentu, aku akan menjaga Minseok".

.

.

"Kau setuju?", masih tidak percaya Minho mengulangi pertanyaannya. Minseok hanya mengangguk lemas, "Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu berkemas, kita akan pindah minggu depan", Minho duduk menjajari Minseok yang tampaknya sedang memikirkan hal lain.

"Hmm..", responnya begitu datar sembari matanya melihat lurus ke luar jendela. Tatapannya tampak sayu. Dia membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka. Minho sangat sedih melihat sepupunya yang dulu ceria menjadi seperti ini.

"Siwon Hyung juga akan mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu", menaruh tangannya pada pundak Minseok yang membuatnya menoleh.

"Terima kasih, kalian sudah sangat baik padaku..", senyumnya. Minseok tahu dia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali ikut dengan keluarga sepupunya itu.

"Kami semua kan keluargamu. Kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Ayo peluk aku sekarang.." Minho merentangkan tangannya lebar membuat Minseok mau tak mau tertawa. Mereka berdua berpelukan. Siwon hanya berdiri di luar kamar, ikut tersenyum dengan matanya yang sembab.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di rumah, rumah yang selama bertahun-tahun menjadi tempat paling indah. Sekarang rumah ini tampak sepi, barang-barang yang Minseok butuhkan sudah dipindahkan ke rumah Keluarga Choi di Seoul beberapa hari lalu, di sini tidak ada lagi keceriaan, tidak ada omelan ibu, tidak ada ayah yang akan membelanya, tidak ada kakak yang mengerjainya, tidak ada.. Ya.. Tidak Ada, karena mereka semua juga sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Entah sudah berapa kali Minseok memutari rumahnya, kamar orang tuanya, dapur, taman belakang, ruang tengah, kali ini dia naik ke lantai dua, kamar kakaknya. Kamar ini masih sama seperti terakhir kali ditempati oleh Jinki, semua barang masih tersimpan rapi di tempatnya hanya sedikit kotor dan dingin. Minseok duduk di tepian tempat tidur dan membersihkan debunya.

"Oppa, besok pagi aku akan pindah ke Seoul. Boleh kan malam ini aku tidur di sini?", direbahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Sangat nyaman. "Oppa kenapa sampai saat ini aku masih merasa memilikimu ya? Apa aku jahat, karena tidak merelakanmu pergi? Aku tahu keajaiban itu ada, dan aku ingin itu terjadi", gumannya dengan boneka teddy di pelukannya, melamun hingga dia jatuh tertidur di kamar ini.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Perjalanan antara Gyonggi-do menuju Seoul memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam, di dalam mobil mereka bertiga terdiam. Minho dan Siwon sesekali melihat Minseok dari kaca spion depan, yang sejak keberangkatan hanya menunduk, di sebelahnya tampak Chocho yang tengah tertidur. Mereka berdua sangat mengerti, pasti berat meninggalkan rumah itu terutama semua kenangan yang ada di dalamnya. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan perasaan masing-masing.

"Kita sampai..!", seru Siwon tiba-tiba, "Minho ajak Minseok masuk rumah. Aku akan membantu Appa menurunkan barang-barang", Siwon turun dari mobil.

"Baiklah, ayo Soeki. Aku dan Eomma sudah menyiapkan kamar istimewa untukkmu", membuka pintu mobil dan membantunya membawa tas kecil yang dia bawa.

"Oh, terima kasih..", Minseok tersenyum sambil turun menggendong Chocho, anjing kecil kepunyaan kakaknya Jinki.

"Minseok, selamat datang. Bagaimana perjalanannya..", Nyonya Choi menyambutnya dengan senyuman. "Ayo masuk", memeluk dan mencium lembut pipi Minseok. Dia begitu senang karena seperti memiliki anak perempuan.

"Minhoo-yaa..!", seseorang berteriak. Suara itu membuatnya berbalik.

"Heii..!".

"Siapa dia?, itu saudaramu yang akan tinggal di sini ya?", melihat-lihat ke dalam.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? ada masalah?".

"Tidak, dia cantik ya..", tersenyum setan lalu berlari menjauh dari pagar.

"Hyaaa.. Oh Sehun, jangan coba-coba ganggu saudaraku ya", teriak Minho.

.

.

.

Seoul High School Of Art

.

Sehun menopangkan dagunya bosan di atas meja, tak peduli keadaan sekitarnya yang sangat berisik dengan teman-temannya yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Kantin tentu saja akan jadi tempat teramai di sekolah manapun saat istirahat tiba, dan Sehun tak ambil pusing dengan menjadikannya tempat untuk melamun.

"Dasar mesum, membayangkan film yang mana lagi kali ini..", goda Jongin dengan senyum setannya, si kopi pahit yang selalu muncul untuk menganggu ketentraman hidup Sehun. Dia duduk di depannya acuh, menenggak botol minum milik Sehun hingga habis setengahnya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Kau, tahu tidak di kelas musik ada mahasiswi pindahan lho. Cantik", Jongin tampak bersemangat menjelaskan.

"Kalau kau ingin bergosip sana pindah ke sana..", tunjuknya ke segerombolan siswi yang sedang asyik tertawa sambil membawa kipas di tangan masing-masing. Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau ini sensitif sekali, sedang datang bulan ya..", komen Jongin sekenanya.

"Aishh.. kau ini. Aku sedang sibuk memikirkan koreografi baru tahu..! sudah sana, jangan ganggu konsentrasiku..", mengibaskan tangan untuk mengusir Jongin pergi.

"Memangnya kau saja yang memikirkan kelas dance tadi, aku juga.. Eh kalo tidak salah itu dia orangnya,,!", menunjuk ke luar kantin pada beberapa siswi yang sedang berjalan. Sehun refleks ikut melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Jongin.

"Oo- tetangga baru…!", Sehun terkejut, dia segera pergi untuk mengejar mereka.

"Heey, tadi katanya tidak tertarik sekarang nyosor duluan. Dasar anak jaman sekarang..!", Jongin yang kesal ditinggal sendiri akhirnya menghabiskan minuman milik Sehun.

.

.

"Tetangga baru…!", Sehun memanggilnya tapi mereka bertiga tetap berjalan. "Tetangga baru…!", kali ini lebih kencang dan berhasil membuat mereka berhenti.

"Siapa yang kau panggil tetangga baru, huh?", Baekhyun melotot

"Ah.. itu", Sehun mengusap lehernya untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya. "Dia", ditunjuknya gadis berambut panjang yang dari tadi memandanginya

"Dia punya nama", kali ini gadis mungil bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo ikut bicara

"Tapi aku kan tidak tahu namanya", Sehun membela diri

"Namaku Minseok..", dia mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku Oh Sehun", segera disambutnya uluran tangan itu dengan cepat. Sehun meleleh melihatnya tersenyum, manis sekali. "Kau boleh memanggilku Sehun, Sehuni, Hunie atau Honey sekalian juga boleh, asalkan jangan Oh, nanti bermakna ambigu hahaha..",

"Sudah berkenalan kan?! Ayo Minseok, kita pergi masih banyak tempat yang belum kita lihat..!", Sehun cemberut saat Baekhyun menarik tangan Minseok dari genggaman tangannya dan membawanya pergi. Tapi kemudian Sehun kembali tersenyum lebar karena Minseok sempat berbalik dan mengangguk padanya.

.

.

Sejak pulang sekolah tadi Minseok tidak melihatnya. Dia sudah mencari ke sekeliling rumah tapi tidak juga menemukannya. Minseok juga sudah bertanya pada Bibi Choi dan Minho, mereka juga tidak melihat. Chocho hilang, dia mulai takut, tidak mau anjing kesayangan kakaknya hilang, ini lingkungan baru. "Apa dia tersesat?", gumamnya mulai khawatir. Minseok mulai membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

"GUUkk..gukk..", itu suara Chocho. "Guuk..Gukk..." benar, ternyata dia ada di halaman depan, dia tampak begitu senang. Dia melompat-lompat ketika melihat Minseok datang.

"Chocho…kemana saja kau, hmm..", Minseok memeluk dengan gemas anjing kecil itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia melompat turun dan pergi keluar pagar. "Chocho kembali..!" Minseok berteriak mengejarnya. Anjing itu berhenti di ujung jalan, ketika Minseok memanggilnya Chocho berlari lagi. Minseok kehilangan jejaknya di sebuah rumah besar bercat putih.

"Apa dia masuk ke dalam rumah ini ya?", pikirnya. Minseok ingin masuk tapi ragu.

"Guukk…GUUkkk.."

"Ah itu suara Chocho, suaranya berasal dari rumah ini". Minseok memutuskan untuk masuk, ternyata pagarnya terbuka setengah. "Chochooo", pelan dia memanggil. Semakin Minseok masuk ke dalam rumah semakin jelas terdengar suara anjingnya. Sekarang Minseok ada di halaman belakang, dilihatnya Chocho tengah asyik bermain dengan seekor anjing berwarna putih, sepertinya mereka akrab.

"Tetangga baru..", suara yang tidak asing lagi. Minseok menoleh, "Kau..", serunya.

"Waaah, senangnya kau mau main ke rumahku", pria yang tadi berkenalan di sekolah dengannya berlari mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu ini rumahmu, tadi aku mencari anjingku, Chocho. Itu dia", ditunjuknya Chocho.

"Ohh begitu? Heyy, sepertinya anjingmu menyukai Vivi",

"Vivi? Siapa dia.", Sehun tertawa.

"Anjing putih itu namanya Vivi, anjing peliharaan kami. Oh iya sebelum kau salah kira, anjingku itu jantan bukan betina..",

"Oh iya, tapi namanya..".

"Haha.. dia punya sejarah yang lucu dengan namanya-..",

"Aku terlambat, maaf membuatmu menunggu..!, suara yang mengagetkan mereka berdua. Kalimat ini sangat familiar untuk Minseok, kalimat yang sering kakaknya ucapkan ketika dia pulang terlambat.

"Oh hyung, ini tetangga baru kita. Namanya Minseok", Sehun memperkenalkannya

"Oh hai salam kenal..", pria itu membungkuk.

"Iya, salam kenal kembali, aku baru pindah ke sini dua hari yang lalu. Aku tinggal di rumah keluarga Choi", Minseok tersenyum canggung, ditatapnya lekat pria di depannya itu, sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya tapi dimana? Apa dia seseorang yang dikenalnya?", begitu banyak pertanyaan di pikiran Minseok. "Eung.. ini sudah sore, sebaiknya aku pulang", ujar Minseok

"Aku antar ke rumahmu ya?", tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu Sehun langsung membantunya menggendong Chocho.

Ketika Minseok menoleh ke belakang dia melihat kakak Sehun itu masih melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun, boleh aku bertanya?", dia mengangguk

"Apa dia kakakmu?", hati-hati Minseok bertanya, tapi Sehun malah tertawa.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kami sangat mirip, namanya Luhan. Kau naksir ya? Tapi terlambat dia sudah punya pacar, pacarnya sangat galak. Dia bisa menggantungmu, kalau kau mencoba mendekati hyungku", panjang lebar dia menceritakan. Mendengar ceritanya Minseok merasa kecewa, bukan karena dia sudah punya pacar tapi hal lain yang tiba-tiba membuatnya merindukan kakaknya.

.

"Hari ini aku tanpa sengaja bertemu adikmu, Minseok. Dia lebih manis dari yang kau ceritakan padaku. Sepertinya Sehun menyukainya, bahkan kulihat dia mengantarnya pulang. Ketika melihat Minseok tadi, aku begitu senang bahkan aku ingin memeluknya, aku merasa sangat menyayangi dia. Pasti itu karena kau sangat mencintainya ya? Aku bisa merasakannya. Tapi.. aku takut melihat reaksinya setelah dia tahu kenyataan ini", Luhan menghela nafas pelan, menatap sedih pada foto Jinki yang tersimpan di antara lembaran buku tebalnya.

.

.

Author Notes

Jan..Jan.. ini bukan fanfic baru tapi fanfic yang pernah aku buat di tanggal 12 Februari 2011, hahaha.. Dulunya fanfic ini di upload di facebook dengan maincast Super Junior, jaman aku masih unyu2 kuliah dan jaman EXO belum debut dan jaman yang komen cuma temen sekelas sesama ELF aja wkwk... Kebetulan hari ini nemu cerita ini di laptop. Aslinya sih ada 4 chapter tapi buat kalian tak bikin jadi 2 chapter aja deh.. Jadi next week udah chapter terakhir.

Bye, semoga suka ceritaku 7 tahun yang lalu

Thanks for reading

.

.


End file.
